


Share and Share Alike

by neversleeps



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Biting, Complete, F/M, Missing Scene, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversleeps/pseuds/neversleeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4x03. "You staying for the show or-?" No, she isn't. She's staying to help him. Or so she tells herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share and Share Alike

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sophie (indamonseyes on Tumblr) as a birthday present.

“You staying for the show or-?”

Elena looked away, embarrassed. Damn him for being so attentive. On the other hand, it wasn’t the first time he caught her staring, so she might as well let it go and focus on more important things. She turned away from him and took a few steps to put some distance between them and start thinking coherently again while he undressed.

“You need blood,” she said, trying to ignore the thought that he was there, just a few feet away, completely naked. It was bad enough that her breathing had turned erratic and Damon probably enjoyed the sound.

“We’re out,” he said. Elena was relieved to hear him pull on another pair of pants and it took her a few moments to process what he’d said.

“But you aren’t gonna heal,” she said, turning around when she was sure he was decent. As decent as Damon could look wearing only a pair of jeans that hung too low on his hips for her comfort. Elena reminded herself to stop staring.

“Oh, I’ll heal, don’t worry. It’s just gonna take more time.”

The words left her mouth before she could stop them. “Drink from me.”

She was rewarded with probably the most astonished expression she had ever seen on his face. “Excuse me?”

“I know vampires can do that… if they don’t have another source. I drank blood this morning, so I can…share.”

Damon narrowed his eyes, studying her face. She looked at him with a cold determination, trying to hide how nervous she actually was. Because it wasn’t just that she wanted to help him heal, and she couldn’t let him know that.

Elena hadn’t forgotten what it was like to drink from him. Okay, maybe she couldn’t keep vampire blood down, but he surely could. What she remembered most was that he had seemed to experience some otherworldly pleasure from her bite. He had been struggling to breathe, his whole body had been shivering and she’d felt him grow harder against her thigh every time she’d pulled his blood.

She wanted to know what it was like to have him drink from her, too.

“Elena-”

“I just want to help you,” she said a little breathlessly. Damon didn’t seem to buy it, but when he tilted his head, licking his lips, she knew she won.

The next moment she found herself straddling him on the armchair next to his wardrobe. Her hands ended up on his shoulders, and he leaned in to nuzzle her neck, inhaling her scent. He wound his arms around her lower back, pressing her closer, and she suppressed a moan, glad that he couldn’t see her face. In this position, all it would take was to remove a layer of denim and a layer of lace-

Why couldn’t she have put on less revealing clothes today?

“It won’t hurt,” he whispered against her neck, assuming it would calm her down. It had the opposite effect.

“I know,” she managed to whisper. “Just do it.”

Elena did moan, as quietly as she could, when Damon licked a spot between her shoulder and neck that she had never known was so sensitive. Never mind blood sharing – he barely touched her and she was already turned on.

Or so she thought before his fangs pierced her skin and he pulled her blood for the first time. 

The sensation was like nothing else she had ever experienced. When she’d drunk his blood, she focused too much on the taste to register most of her own feelings, but now it was like he was part of her and she was part of him, and he was under her skin figuratively and literally, and she never wanted him to stop.

Her hands grabbed his hair, pulling it, pressing him impossibly closer, moaning his name as he pulled more blood. It was getting too much to take. She rolled her hips once, twice, feeling him growing hard under her, and she rubbed against him, shame and embarrassment forgotten. It was the only thing she could do not to tell him exactly what she wanted him to do right now and how (and how much) she wanted him to do it. She needed relief to the point when she was delirious, and she didn’t care.

Damon started pulling away, and had the nerve to chuckle against her skin as she whimpered. He looked at her, focusing on her parted lips. For a moment it seemed like he was going to kiss her and – Elena knew it – she wouldn’t even stop him if he did.

Instead, he reached down, under her skirt, and he knew what he was doing, because a couple of movements was all it took for her to come, shuddering and moaning his name feverishly as she buried her face in his neck.

After a while, when she could finally breathe and think, Elena stood up, looking anywhere but at Damon. “Hey,” he called, and her gaze flickered to him before she turned away again. “Don’t be embarrassed,” he said in that serious voice that he used when he needed her to understand and accept what he was saying. “It’s not your fault, it’s a natural body reaction, and I know you were aware of that when you proffered yourself in the first place – why hide from me now?”

Elena took a deep breath. He was right, and the best she could do was act normal. Pretend like she wasn’t at all sorry that her wound had already closed and she would remain unmarked.

“Are you feeling better?” she asked, looking at him again. Damon pointed to his chest.

“As good as new. Thanks.”

“Glad I could help,” she said with a tight smile and walked out of the room.

She desperately needed a cold shower.


End file.
